


Don’t you ever just want to fly with not a care?

by Some_weird_mojo_reference



Category: My own story and creation, Winged fall
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Irritated skin warning, M/M, My first fic!!, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, blood warning, descriptions of terrible rashes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_weird_mojo_reference/pseuds/Some_weird_mojo_reference
Summary: Jay Galpha is a 12 year old who will drop kick a baby for a cat, great with animals.He’s a trans male who has a shit load of trauma already at the start.He sometimes wishes he was a bird to fly away without a care in the worldBe careful what you wish for
Kudos: 2





	1. Close bus

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two nights ago lol, don’t get your hopes up for anything past 5 pages at most, I’m surprised I got like this chapter pats 1 paragraph before giving up.

“And done!” The young 12 year old put down his iPad, the music still playing his earbuds, he sat there rocking his head side to side with beat.

“ _Just the two of us~”_

_“We can make it if we try~”_

He had finished his 6th page of his online comic, he did a little dance remembering he was alone. He stood up from his bead and went to the door. He looked at the stoves clock and then the microwaves. As per usual the microwave was off by a minute or four.

_8:15_

**“SH@T”**

The young boy ran and quickly put his sneakers on, he read the note his mom put on the counter.

_Put away dishes_

_Make your bed_

_Feed the cats_

He ran over and as if planned the cats meowed in sync, which made him snort. He fed all three of them and then ran to his bedroom, quickly shoving his school iPad in his backpack.

_8:18_

“SH@T SH*T SH$T F@CK F#CK ME IN THE @SS” the semi realized ace boy yelled as he grabbed his wallet, a water bottle, his phone, and his hat swiftly shoving it on his head.

He swung open the door into the hallway connecting his floor to home owner David’s section upstairs. The house was a duplex, with the best owner ever. When his mom couldn’t afford rent he cut it in half until someone moved in with her, he would give candy to him and his sister Rose, and was like a second grandpa.

He unlocked and then relocated the second door and opened the screen door. He looked down the road to see the boss at the stop before his. His mind screamed more profanities than a sailor.

“RUNNING FASTER THAN MY BUSES FOR THE PAST 4 YEARS DONT FAIL ME NOW!” He yelled as if someone would hear him, he ran down the steps and crossed the snow filled driveway, he really should’ve put on boots. Down past those psycho neighbors who are at the current drive screaming at the owners for kicking them out. And just as the bus arrived he did too.

“You should really stop doing that” his bus driver says to him in that sweet old man way.

“I’m too lazy,” Jay laughed .

Any other person in the buffalo winter on January 4th would be freezing and wearing more than 2 layers. But Jaynever did, no matter how many times everyone told him to. Ironic isn’t it though, his skin felt like ice typically and always was freezing inside, but hated the heat of summer.

He sat down in an empty seat at the back, took out his sketchbook and started drawing wings. Specially bird wings, he loved birds. He wishes he could be a bird at times, to fly and have none of his worries of school or fear of failing his mother or anyone.

The bus slowed once it came or a stop sign, his pencil dropping out of his hand and his one of his earbuds falling out of his left ear, he scratched his back after having an itch and decided that the stolen pencil was a goner and quickly slipped his hand between the bus wall and the seat infrohim and stop another pencil.

He looked out of the bus window as it slowed down and saw school freaking out and stuffing all of his stuff in his backpack, he walked out of the bus saying see you tomorrow to the bus driver. He walked inside of the school greeted by his friends from other classes and headed down the hall to the left. He pulled out his phone and plugged his earbuds in while walking to home room.

Tommyinnit pops up in his recommendation, he thinks and decides to play some music and go on archive of our own and read time travels fanfics on dream SMP, Steven universe, avatar the last air bender, and ace attorney. 

He suddenly feels a small rash on his shoulder blade, he pushes it off as the new shirt irritates his skin.


	2. Wake me from this nightmare of a feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER

He gets to home room and he talks and does the weird little show and tells things they always do, then guessing which hand the objects in the game .

In advanced math it’s almost unbearable the itching and the almost pain where his shoulder blades are is almost making him pass out, his closest best friend. His crush. Someone who can akways know what he’s feeling or has felt it before. Isaac notices.

“You okay JJ? You ain’t looking too good” he whispers to me as we pretend to understand what’s happening in class.

“Yeah this new shirt is just irritating my skin that’s all” he says. He’s trying to lie to himself but even he’s starting to realize that something is terribly wrong with him.

“Ok then, maybe we can hang after school?”

“How’s my house sound, aria is gonna be watching me but she won’t come till around 7”

“Great my parents are out mpsith my brothers!”

“Yeah they have my sister, I had a cold so I couldn’t go plus I don’t really like where they are”

“Same”

Then the bell rang and they all walked to science which as per usual only took 27 minutes but felt like 2, near the end he took off his sweatshirt. Everyone just stared at him and all looked strangely at him.

Jack, another one of his best friends, spoke up “wow you never take off your sweatshirt during the day!”

Everyone broke into laughter even the teacher laughed a little, until hewas sadly forced to put back on his sweatshirt due to it being 27 degrees F outside.

He got home and my back was burning, David was out hunting and the rest of his family was out somewhere at a hotel at a fancy place, not being fancy and being the more messy chaotic type.

Back burning he threw off his shirt and ran to the bathroom. He looked at his back in the mirror and looked at the blood red rashes, he felt burning hot he was sweating like a waterfall, collapsing over himself. Feeling as if he was being dropped in lava and in space simultaneously.

He quickly ran to turn on the bathtub. He turned on the cold water and layed down inside, putting his phone to the side. The water filled quickly with cold water, grabbing his phone.

_ Jay bird: can’t cpme oveewws _

__ Isaac Newton: sammmmeeeeee  
  


_ Isaac Newton: you suck at typin lol loser _

**_Read at 4:02 am January 4th_ **

_ Isaac Newton:leaving me on read, wtf mannnnnn _

Jay slid the phone on the ground outside the tub, passing out with the action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyy I have a tumblr, it’s @navy-blue-crewmate bb
> 
> Also if you are from my tumblr or heading over there check out my comic! It’s labeled at transfurmation
> 
> I am not gonna uploading that but I will be working on this!


	3. (NOT A CHAPTER) I’m sorry to anyone who finds this

Hello, author here. I have news about the story that’s months old, it’s about the problem. I have always had this issue where I write something and just lose the ability to write more, he’ll I struggled to get chapter 2 out, and yet I’m working on chapter 3 slowly but I don’t think it’s gonna work out. I rarely check on this fic and if you want the fic I may come and give you it. So it is from here on out discontinued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr @navy-blue-crewmate if you want to check it out, I post art and stuff

**Author's Note:**

> EUGH I HATE MY WRITING, btw I’m writing this in docs then i got my account so yeah,  
> Again don’t expect me to continue this for very long, this was just something I did after reading wings


End file.
